


Detention

by WillSherJohnKhan



Series: TEENLOCK - Trials and Tribulations [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Relief, The ups and downs of teenage life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillSherJohnKhan/pseuds/WillSherJohnKhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly gets detention. Take three guesses who’s to blame.</p><p>Disclaimer:<br/>I don’t own any of these characters. I just like to play with them every now and then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention

**Author's Note:**

> Its Saturday, 12th March - my birthday, so I thought I'd give out a little present in the form of this little teenlock one-shot. Enjoy! :-)

***

Molly Hooper couldn’t believe it. She had to stay behind to do detention.

And all because of that infuriatingly smug and irritatingly good-looking, with his mop of unruly curls and impossibly high cheekbones, Sherlock bloody Holmes! If he’d just kept his opinions to himself she wouldn’t have been forced to slap him, just as Mr Anderson rounded the corner.

She was still silently fuming at the injustice of it all when the annoying git swaggered into the room, looking incredibly pleased with himself.

Without the slightest hesitation Sherlock made his way over to Molly, plonking down in the empty seat next to her.

When she went to get up, Sherlock’s hand shot out, grabbing hold of her arm and pulled her back into her seat.

Molly turned, intent on giving him a piece of her mind, but whatever she meant to say never made it past her lips as she found herself confronted by a pair of intense blue/green eyes.

“Now is that any way to react after all the effort I went to get us here?”

Molly frowned, certain she’d misheard him. “Do you mean you deliberately annoyed me enough so I’d slap you and get detention?” she asked.

“Yep,” he responded, popping the p and looking completely unrepentant.

“Why?”

To Molly’s surprise he suddenly appeared almost bashful, and quite unable to meet her eye as he responded. “Isn’t it obvious?”

Molly observed Sherlock carefully. He sat, his body turned towards her, his head was down but every now and then he’d look up at her before immediately looking away .If she didn’t know him better, she’d say his expression was both nervous, and… hopeful. The longer she studied him the more uncomfortable he became, squirming in his seat and impatiently tapping his fingers on the desk in front of them.

Was it possible, Sherlock Holmes had got them both sent for detention because he liked her?

Molly felt an enormous grin spread across her face. “You know you could’ve just asked me out?” she pointed out.

In a blink of an eye, the confident, infuriating Sherlock was back. Leaning towards her, he said with a grin. “Yeah, but this is more fun.”

“Fun? Sherlock we’re in detention. Mr Anderson will be walking through that door any minute now.”

“No he won’t.”

“And why’s that?”

Sherlock replied, a knowing smirk gracing his lips. “Oh, probably because he’s currently locked in the toilets at the far end of the corridor.”

Molly shook her head in mock disapproval before getting up from her seat and settling herself on Sherlock’s lap. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she leaned over to murmur in his ear. “So, how do you propose we spend our detention?”

Taking Molly’s face in his hands, Sherlock’s eyes sparkled merrily as he brushed his lips against her own. “Oh I’m certain we can come up with something,” he assured her.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are always most welcome and greatly appreciated.


End file.
